Computer Network Assignment A134669
INTRODUCTION By definition, network is an interconnected system of things or people. It is also defined as any set of interlinking lines resembling an interconnected system, a network of alliance or a network of roads. Therefore, the definition suits: a computer network is set of computers or devices connected to each other with the ability to exchange data across wireless or wired technology; or in other words a computer network is a system of interconnected computers. There are different kinds of media that allow the communication or interconnection within the computer network. By wired networking, copper wire cable, coaxial cable, fibre optic cable or power lines are used. In today’s technology, various wireless technologies have been used and it can allow network connection in separated or unlimited distance such as Bluetooth, internet, or third generation line (3G). BACKGROUND Historically, computer network are an innovation or a next generation of the basic type telecommunication system, communication between calculation machines or early computer which was used by human to carrying instruction between them. In the nineteenth century, internet was presented using visual signals. Computer network have brought something new in the world of communication. In 1960s, first computer network have found by the Advanced Research Projects Agency (ARPA) when it started funding the design of the Advanced Research Projects Agency Network (ARPANET) for the United States Department of Defence. While the development of the network begun in 1969, based on designs that they have developed earlier during 1960s. BENEFITS Computer network provides sharing services and interacting by means of a shared communications link. Therefore, it can provide services and reduce the cost of equipment of an organization. Through the computer networking, files and data can be shared on different computers and can be accessed remotely. Networking can reduce the cost of equipments of an organization or user through sharing computer devices such as printer, scanner or other shared devices. For example, one printer is enough to be used by multiple users in an organization or company if they properly manage the printer activitiess Administration task can be easily performed without going to different locations. By using computer networking, any problems of systems or application installation can be solved remotely. People can communicate efficiently and easily via email, instant messaging, chat rooms, telephone, video telephone calls, and video conferencing. Computer networking also can allow network control that can manage security of files and data of organization or company. Server based network can give security of important files or data while sharing in peer to peer network by restricted access of the shared files or folders and it can be secured from un authorization access of files and folders through operating system security features. Computer networking also can allow network control that can manage security of files and data of organization or company. Server based network can give security of important files or data while sharing in peer to peer network by restricted access of the shared files or folders and it can be secured from un authorization access of files and folders through operating system security features. Computer network also support network application. For example, by using the mail server and database client /server application, email can be managed within or outside the organization. Database client/server application can be organized by configuration of database server and provide services to clients. NETWORK CLASSIFICTION Computer networks can be classified based on several factors, for example bandwidth, common applications, common hardware. The most known classification is based on the physical size of the network. 1. Range * personal area network (PAN) * wireless PAN * local area network (LAN) * wireless LAN * metropolitan area network (MAN) * wide area network (WAN) 2. Functional relationship * client-server * multitier architecture * Peer-to-peer 3. Network topology * bus network * star network * ring network * grid network * toroidal network and hypercubes * tree and hypertree network 4. Specialized function *Storage area networks *Server farms *Process control networks *Value added network *SOHO network *Wireless community network